During the process of entering data into a computer program having multiple data entry fields, users often find that their speed of data input is limited by the sequence of the keystrokes that are required to complete a particular data entry task. In this regard, typically, to move from one data entry field to another, the user must either depress the “tab” key, or use the mouse to “click” in the next data entry box. This requires the user to either keep both hands on the keyboard to efficiently move among data entry fields, or to constantly leave the keyboard to find the mouse.
This problem occurs in all types of software programs, and is particularly acute with respect to those requiring the entry of large amounts of numerical data, such as are utilized in the accounting field. In this regard, users who are required to enter large amounts of numerical data for an accounting purpose often prefer to use the right hand to do so, utilizing the numeric keypad that is typically located on the right side of the keyboard. (See, e.g., FIG. 1). This frees the left hand to manipulate documents from which the user may be obtaining data for entry. In order to change data fields, such a person must move the right hand across the keyboard to locate the “tab” key that is commonly on the far left side (see FIG. 1), remove the right from the numeric keyboard to locate and manipulate the mouse, or use the left hand to depress the “tab” key (making it temporarily unavailable for document manipulation). Each of these options slows the data entry process and reduces user efficiency.
A need therefore existed for a keyboard apparatus and method that would permit a user to depress a “tab” key proximate the numeric keyboard located on the right side of the keyboard, so that a user may do so without removing his or her hand from the area of the numeric keyboard. The present invention satisfies this need and provides other, related, advantages.